remember first love
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: Athrun mengenang kembali kebersamaannya dengan Cagalli


Remember First Love

Please Read and Review :D

Disclaimer: Semua karakter di cerita ini sadly.. milik Sunrise

Athrun duduk di beranda rumahnya di ORB. Langit begitu cerah malam itu. Bintang –bintang bersinar dengan indahnya. Beberapa bukan bintang tapi PLANTS, rumahnya dulu. Ada rasa rindu yang dirasakan hati athrun setiap kali memandang langit. Bagaimana tidak? Disanalah tempat ia dilahirkan, disanalah tempat ia dibesarkan, disanalah tempat sahabat dan teman temannya berada. Sampai takdir membawanya ke ORB...

Athrun ingat saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan cagalli. Ya.. Cagalli Yula Athha, si ratu ORB itu adalah cinta pertama Athrun. Sejujurnya sebelum bertemu dengan Cagalli, Athrun sempat ditunangkan dengan Lacus Clyne, diva PLANTS cantik oleh orangtuanya namun Athrun tidak pernah mendapatkan chemistry dengan gadis cantik itu. Simpelnya hubungan mereka tidak berhasil dan sepertinya tidak akan berhasil.

Oke oke.. kembali ke topik, Intinya athrun sekarang sedang duduk duduk di kursi di depan halaman rumahnya sambil teringat pada cinta pertamanya, Cagalli, Ratu ORB yang cantik tapi tomboy. Cerdas tapi temperamen. Kasar tapi baik hati. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di sebuah pulau kosong. Awalnya athrun mengira Cagalli adalah laki-laki namun mendengar suara teriakannya, athrun tahu dia perempuan dan mengurungkan diri membunuhnya meskipun dia tentara musuh.

Bukan kecantikkannya yang Athrun kagumi dari wanita itu.. well meskipun cagalli memiliki rambut blondie yang terang dan mata keemasan yang woow! Tapi saat itu rambutnya berantakan, pakaiannya juga seperti laki-laki dan pakaian dalamnya (ups!) seperti laki-laki. Dan cowok mana yang begitu detail sampai melihat ke matanya! Tapi athrun terkesan dengan sikap konyol, tidak mau kalah dan keanehan yang dihasilkan dari sifat berlawanan cagalli.

Pada pertemuan kedua, Cagalli berhasil menyadarkan Athrun tentang betapa tidak bergunanya perang. Betapa sia-sianya perang yang selama ini dimulai dan betapa egois dirinya yang mengira berhak membunuh Kira karena Kira membunuh sahabatnya, Nicol. Meskipun baru dua kali bertemu, Athrun membuat keputusan yang besar dalam hidupnya, bergabung kedalam tentara ORB dan mengkhianati ZAFT, pasukan pelindung PLANTS, tanah airnya. Dan itu semua berkat Cagalli, Well berkat Lacus juga sih.

Athrun berada di sisi Cagalli sebelum dan sesudah perang pertama. Sangat menyenangkan bersama dengannya. Semua orang bahkan dirinya sendiri mengira dia akan bersama dengan Cagalli seumur hidupnya. Biasalah... teenage romance.. lovey dovey.. deg degan ser-ser gimana gitu. Pokoknya dunia, eh.. kapal archangel itu serasa milik berdua, yang lain termasuk Kira dan Lacus, ngontrak!

Namun sesudah perang pertama keadaan mulai diluar kendali. Mulai dari internal politik ORB yang semakin menekan Cagalli, tekanan dari ZAFT, tekanan dari Blue Cosmos, semuanya itu membuat Cagalli sangat sibuk. Dari sisi dirinya, athrun mengalami pertentangan antara menjadi body guard Cagalli atau memulai kariernya kembali di ZAFT. Sesungguhnya memang sangat menyenangkan berada di samping Cagalli tapi sebagai laki-laki dia tidak mau berdiam begitu saja menjadi bawahan kekasihnya, tidak melakukan apa apa sementara dia memiliki bakat yang sangat berguna untuk membantu orang lain yang sepertinya sibuk berbenah seusai perang. Karena itulah Athrun bergabung lagi ke dalam ZAFT. Karena itulah ia berpisah dari Cagalli.

Kembali ke ZAFT bagi Athrun seperti kembali ke mulut harimau. Ia menyaksikan begitu banyak pertentangan antara ORB dan ZAFT. Ia tidak bisa memilih antara keduanya. Di satu sisi ia sekarang adalah tentara ZAFT namun di satu sisi sahabatnya adalah tentara ORB dan Athrun yakin sekali Kira dan Lacus, sahabatnya itu tidak akan salah dalam bertindak.

Ditengah kegalauannya, tiba-tiba muncul berita Cagalli akan menikah dengan salah satu anggota parlemen ORB, Yuna Roma Seiran. _Apa-apaan ini! Tak termaafkan_. Saat itulah Athrun merasa sangat sakit sekaligus membenci dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Cagalli atau seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak perlu menyukai Cagalli. Namun ia sendiri menghadapi masalah dengan rekan rekan ZAFT –nya yang mulai mempertanyakan loyalitasnya pada ZAFT.

Selain itu pemimpin Durandall ternyata tidak sebaik yang ia pikirkan. Melalui Destiny plan-nya ia bermaksud mengubah semua natural menjadi coordinator dan mengakhiri perang. Jahat, sekaligus licik. Karena itulah Athrun memutuskan melarikan diri (lagi) ke pihak ORB. Dengan Meyrin, cewek CIC berambut merah yang membantunya meloloskan diri, Athrun berhasil dengan selamat walaupun luka-luka kembali ke Archangel.

Saat itulah Athrun melaporkan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di dalam kubu ZAFT. Saat itulah Athrun menyadari betapa jauh jarak yang sudah tercipta antara dirinya dengan Cagalli.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara wanita dari dalam rumah, "athrun dear makan malam sudah siap!" Athrun menghela nafas. Ia memandangi bintang bintang itu lagi. Dan lamunannya kembali lagi. "Kamu tidak tahu kan beban yang ia rasakan! Dia menanggung semuanya sendiri!"bentak Kira saat Athrun menanyakan tentang Cagalli padanya, kakaknya.

Saat itulah Athrun sadar dia tidak pantas untuk Cagalli. Cagalli, entah kenapa terlalu tinggi derajatnya dibandingkan dirinya. _Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Cagalli. Seharusnya aku tidak kembali ke ZAFT_ . Namun Athrun sadar kemampuannya masih dibutuhkan untuk meredam perang kedua yang akan segera bergejolak. Baiklah dia memang cowok jerk yang sudah menyakiti Cagalli tapi Cagalli tentu akan lebih sakit lagi bila dia tidak menyumbangkan kemampuannya untuk menghentikan perang kedua.

Bersama Meyrin yang sudah membuang kuncir duanya, yang menurut Athrun terlalu kekanak-kanakkan untuk cewek yang sudah berusia 16 tahun. Athrun sekali lagi menyumbangkan tenaganya ke dalam ORB.

Derit pintu membuka dan dari dalam keluarlah seorang anak perempuan lima tahun berambut merah menatap athrun seperti anak anjing yang penasaran. "papa, ayo masuk ke dalam rumah, mama sudah menyiapkan soup tauco,"pinta anak itu. Athrun tersenyum. "baiklah puteriku yang cantik,"ujar Athrun masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hawanya lebih hangatripada di luar.

Perang kedua sudah selesai dan sekali lagi Archangel berhasil mengatasi pertumpahan darah antara Natural dan Coordinator. Perjanjian damai diantara keduanya pun di ratifikasi ulang. Lalu Athrun kembali ke ORB. Sementara Lacus dan Kira gantian kembali ke PLANTS. Lacus menggantikan pemimpin Durandall menjadi pemimpin PLANTS dan Kira menjadi Commander ZAFT. Athrun di lain pihak mendapat jabatan sebagai admiral ORB dan tinggal di ORB membantu pihak militer ORB berbenah.

Meskipun sudah tinggal di ORB, Athrun sangat jarang bertemu dengan Cagalli. Lagipula kalaupun bertemu, hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau dia sudah menyakiti Cagalli? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau hubungan mereka sudah berakhir? Pada akhirnya setiap kali bertemu, mereka hanya membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. Athrun tidak ingin menyakiti Cagalli dengan mengingatkannya pada hubungan mereka di masa lalu. Tidak akan.

Dan begitulah akhir seorang Athrun Zala. Siswa cemerlang dari akademi ZAFT kini berakhir tinggal di sebuah rumah ukuran sedang di ORB. Lingkungan yang damai. Lautan yang luas. Jabatan Admiral yang mungkin saja akan meningkat di masa depan. "Ini perkedelku!" "ini punyaku dasar rakus!"ketus kedua anaknya berebut perkedel. "Hai.. hai.. berhentilah bertengkar!"seru Meyrin. Yap.. wanita yang dulu membantuku melarikan diri dari ZAFT kini sudah menjadi istriku. Cantik, Meyrin sebetulnya sangat cantik. Athrun tidak menyadarinya sedari awal karena saat pertama kali bertemu Meyrin mengenakan dua ponytail yang membuat penampilannya seperti lolita nggak sadar usia. Kini Meyrin menghair-bun rambutnya dan beberapa poni menutupi dahinya. Setiap kali bertemu dengan Kira, Kira selalu berkata rambut Meyrin seperti Flay, cinta pertamanya yang tewas sebelum sempat dikenalkan dengan Athrun. "Dan Flay.."tambah Kira. "Adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah kutemui." Saat itulah Meyrin bersemu dan dia terlihat semakin cantik.

Meskipun demikian Athrun tidak menyesal berada disini. Duduk disini. Makan di sini bersama Meyrin istrinya dan kedua anak kembar pria-wanitanya, Rurin dan Ayrin. Athrun pernah makan malam bersama dengan Cagalli saat mereka masih menjadi kekasih. Rumah Cagalli (atau istana) lebih besar daripada rumahnya kini. Peralatan makannya pun lebih mewah dari ini. Meskipun demikian kadang pikiran Cagalli masih tertinggal di meja tugasnya selama makan malam. Suasananya jadi sangat formal dan kaku karena pelayan Cagalli seringkali mondar-mandir.

Athrun mengamati meja makannya kini. Suasananya begitu hangat. Athrun memandangi istrinya yang sedang menuangkan makanannya sendiri dan sesekali melerai kedua anak mereka. Lalu ia menyisip soup tauconya hmm... rasanya seperti sup bikinan mamanya. Hmm.. mungkin memang kehidupan inilah yang Athrun dambakkan. "Bagaimana dear? Rasanya?"tanya Meyrin setelah ia duduk di meja makan. Athrun tersenyum lembut padanya.. "the best in the world!"


End file.
